User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 39
< Chapter 38 Hello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of the week! ' Chapter 39- '' '' Patricia had snuck out again that night. This time, she was determined to get something done. Once again, she used the darkness to her advantage, blending in with the midnight colors and allowing her eyes to adjust, rather than running around with a torch like an idiot who wanted to attract attention. She knew there was a bit of risk to this newfound hobby of hers. What if Corbierre or one of his minions caught her? There was also the fact that her friends, now aware that someone had been sneaking around the college on the night of the fire, thought she was some sort of villain. What would ''they do if they knew the ‘strange masked person’ was still hanging around? Nah, she couldn’t think of those things. This was to get stuff done and enjoy a little freedom, and nothing would stop her from that goal. Except for that person wandering around over there, ''Patricia thought to herself, as she watched a figure walking around in the dark alone, like she was. ''Who the hell are they? I better be prepared. ''She picked up a rather burnt piece of wood from a pile of rubble to use as a blunt, makeshift weapon, and moved closer to the mystery person. They screamed and started to back away. “Don’t hurt me!” By now, she knew who it was, and dropped the stick, laughing. “Hey there, sis,” Patricia removed her mask to let Piper know it was her. “What brings you here?” Piper seemed wary, but quickly relaxed. “Patricia! I was going to try and find that new flat you’ve been staying at…” She shook her head and pulled her twin into a hug, which was quickly returned. It felt good, and made her tear up a little. “I’m glad to see you,” Patricia told her. “I’m glad to see you, too, Trix. Thanks for not yelling at me this time…” She frowned and wondered if that was her cue to pull out of the hug, but Piper just laughed and pulled her in tighter. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” “Thank you.” Patricia smiled and once they broke apart, asked, “So seriously, what are you doing back here?” There was still a laugh in her voice. It was one of the best feelings in the world to know her sister was actually fine- not hurt because of Corbierre, or her own stupidity. Being face to face, once again, made things even better. “I kind of wanted to help,” “Ah.” She said, surprised. “It’s dangerous you know. I don’t want you getting hurt for me,” “A good twin once made me realize that I shouldn’t be worried about failure when I want to do something. This seems as good as any time to prove her right,” Piper said, grinning. Patricia shook her head and smiled again. “You’re nuts,” “Must run in the family. So, what are ''you doing out here?” “Secret mission?” She said with a shrug. “A secret to everyone but me.” Her sister looked a bit confused. “I’m sneaking around to get information without anyone knowing,” She explained. “Kind of like a personal challenge.” “Oh. Sorry for crashing,” Piper laughed again. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just do it later. You can come with me. But come on, let’s bring you to see the others,” “Won’t they ask where you were?” “Nah. Things have been pretty chaotic lately. They probably didn’t even notice I was gone…” ------------------ Alfie was sitting in his room with Fabian still, listening to his friend playing part of a song he had been working on over the summer. The guitar playing was great, but he thought the beat-boxing he added really made the song work. Fabian didn’t agree. “Come on, dude, that was like the perfect song! You just have no originality.” He chastised jokingly. Over the time that he and Fabian had been hanging out and talking, things got a bit less tense and after they both shared relationship advice- which neither of them really had, so it didn’t take too long- they began to just chill out and talk. Fabian rolled his eyes and continued strumming. That’s when the door opened. It was Joy. “Hey guys, Piper’s here,” Alfie froze upon hearing the words. Piper’s here. ''He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at this moment. Was he excited? Of course, it was Piper. Was he horrified at the same time? Of course, it was ''Piper. ''As if he needed a third girl to be confused about. “Come on Alfie,” Joy said, and he realized Fabian had already left the room. He shook himself out of it and scrambled out of his room into the living room, where Piper was. It wasn’t only her, of course. Patricia was standing next to her, while most of his friends were gathered around and chatting with her. The only people who weren’t there already were Eddie and Willow. “Hey there Piper,” He said, already grinning as he said the words. He couldn’t help himself. Piper looked at him, and her smile widened. “Alfie! There you are,” “Just hug her Alfie,” Amber said, and he jumped, not realizing she was behind him. She pushed him closer, rolling her eyes. “Do it,” He wasn’t sure if she was angry with him for still having his crush on Piper, or just annoyed of him standing there doing nothing. So, Alfie hugged her. He liked it… but honestly, it wasn’t as good as hugging Amber and Willow. ''At least someone won’t be competition, ''he thought in relief. Of course he liked Piper… but he wasn’t going to have to worry about loving her. “So, you finally decided to keep your word and come back, eh?” He asked her, jokingly. “I told you I would,” Piper told him, still grinning. “Consider me part of Sibuna,” Piper in Sibuna? This would be interesting… “As a trainee, of course,” Patricia added, gently nudging her. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, music girl,” “''God. Is every relative coming to help us now?” He was surprised to hear Eddie’s deadpan greeting. There was clearly something bugging him… but when he went to say hi to Piper, he did at least smile, even if it looked forced. “Good to see you again, Piper.” “So is that everyone?” Piper asked, after pulling out of the hug with Eddie. “You haven’t met Willow yet,” Jerome told her. He was chilling in a chair nearby, feet up on the coffee table, soda in hand. “Boy will that be interesting,” Alfie laughed along with the others at that statement, because yes, Willow meeting Piper would be very interesting to see. But at the same time, it was a bit forced, because once she showed up that would be three girls he had feelings for in one room, and he didn’t want to deal with all those emotions. In fact, after a few more minutes of conversation- mostly questions from Piper or questions to Piper, really- Willow did finally show up. Apparently, she had been sleeping most of the time, because that magic really did wipe her out. “Squeee! A new friend!” She said immediately, and ran over to give her new friend a hug. Then, “Woah! Twins! Do you two have those special twin powers?” Patricia shared a look with Piper, and both laughed. “No.” Patricia then told her, flat yet amused. “Aww…” “I’m Piper,” Piper greeted. “You must be Willow?” “Squee! How did you know that? Are you psychic?” “They seem to be hitting it off,” Alfie murmured to Joy, who stood near him. Joy nodded. “Oh yeah. Imagine them becoming best friends…” For a while, they returned to talking and enjoying themselves again. Things seemed to more upbeat once again, and Alfie liked it. He didn’t like when everything was tense and heavy. Even if the sky outside was getting cloudier by the hour, which only meant trouble these days, it didn’t darken their spirits. At least not on the outside. There was no way everyone was cheerful on the inside, too. Not even Willow. But at the moment, he was content with just talking to Piper again, laughing with his friends, and temporarily forgetting their troubles. Sure, maybe it wouldn’t last past that night. Maybe it was just the exhaustion and happiness at seeing his crush again. Maybe he was the only one getting into the good vibe, or maybe not. Right now, he didn’t care. That’s why he lifted his glass of soda and proclaimed, in a moment of strange happiness, “Let’s keep this up! For Nina, for Eddie, for the world! Sibuna!” In a blend of tired voices and excited voices, his friends repeated, “Sibuna!” ---------------------- Early the next morning, before anyone else was awake, Piper found herself being shaken out of sleep by her sister. “What? It’s six in the morning,” She groaned. “And it’s the only time we can go sneak out,” Patricia told her. “Don’t you want to come?” “Why this morning?” Piper yawned. “Ssh! It’s cloudy out, that means Corbierre is up to something. Are you coming or what?” Piper sighed and got up. “Coming,” Patricia handed her a sweatshirt to wear. She tossed it on, got her shoes, and followed her sister out of the building, being careful not to wake anyone else. As soon as they were out, her sister stopped running and pointed towards the sky. “Look! A vortex,” Piper saw it. Her jaw dropped. She had pictured it when Patricia had told her about it, but it was much more amazing up close. As well as horrifying. For the first time, this all felt real. “Come on! Let’s see who it is,” She ran with her sister, which was unfortunately in the direction of the scary, swirling portal, rather than away from it like she wished. In the forest they kept going until Piper heard voices, and Patricia heard them too, because she dropped behind a bush, which made her do the same. She got on her knees in the dirt and peeked through the branches of the bush to see people she didn’t recognize- except for the evil version of Mr. Sweet- gathered around a new vortex, one that was much closer to the ground. It looked like a black hole that would swallow everything up. Piper gulped. She could already tell this wouldn’t be good. A black bird that was perched on the shoulder of the only woman in the group had his beady gazed focused intently. She knew right away that it was Corbierre. Suddenly, all the counterparts began clapping. Caught off guard, she glanced at her sister, who remained staring in shock. “No!” Patricia began stammering. “No, no, no…” What was it? Piper looked back to where the action was, and when she saw who had come through the vortex, she felt the blood in her veins go cold. As Corbierre announced his arrival, she could almost feel the terror radiating off of Patricia. She couldn’t blame her sister. She herself was utterly horrified beyond words, but of course, Patricia’s fear had to be much worse… for a good reason. “''Welcome, Edison Sweet, leader of the alternate Secret Society. We’ve been waiting for you.” '' '''#CLIFFHANGER #MWAHAHAHAHA #COMEBACKNEXTWEEKBICHES ' Chapter 40 > ' Category:Blog posts